


Warm

by teebsly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teebsly/pseuds/teebsly
Summary: short'n'shitty fluffy bastion





	

**Author's Note:**

> ROBOTS????????? IDK????? WHERE IS THE BASTION CONTENT?????????????

E54 is not a subtle contraption, chassis rumbling with hums and whirrs in its every movement. Even the cables and wires within its housing are thick and unwieldy, built to last beyond all else. Yet you've seen it cradle the frailest of things in its palm, display flickering with a hushed reverence.

You'd coaxed the omnic into casual conversation some time ago, and by now you've made a point of checking in with it as often as possible. While its inability to conventionally communicate frustrated you, Bastion was an excellent listener. You once prattled about weaving flower crowns as a child, and the next day it had uprooted a veritable heap of daisies and proudly foisted them upon you. Amidst laughter, you did manage to cobble together an especially large wreath for your friend. It trilled in delight when you showed its photo you'd snapped on your phone. Eventually, the two of you settled on a rudimentary system: two beeps for yes, one for no. A small victory, but one nonetheless.

You learned about Bastion, slowly but surely. It has a clear respect for nature, frequently bringing you on excursions to nearby valleys and meadows, which often leave you exhausted. It has no scent or taste receptors, but seems curious about food (it'd taken days to get all the rice out of its USB ports).

One particularly blustery evening you'd retired to your hotel room, the front desk greeting your companion with the usual bewilderment. Even with the heater going it was freezing, the wind howling outside your window. You donned at least two more coats, which seemed to pique the robot's interest, as it eyed you intensely. You crawled under the blankets, grumbling about the weather. The hulking machine crouched on the floor beside you. Was it even capable of sitting?

It regarded you with curiosity as you shivered miserably, then inched closer. You could feel it venting warm air through the covers, and you found yourself wiggling towards it until you were practically falling off the bed. As your limbs thawed, E54's vivid cyan display dimmed to a soft pink. The last thing you recall before drifting off is a series of low, gentle beeping.


End file.
